Possessive
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: LEMON Oneshot Yami x Finral 1. I had to get this out of my system. 2. This a Lemon/Smut Not for kids. 3. No seriously do not read this if your not 18, unless you want you mess yourself up. 4. kind of kinky. 5. I blame pixiv for me shipping this.


**Possessive**

**So I have been debating if I even should write this. If I should bring this in existence. I literally had a dreamed about being Finral kidnapped today, and this is what my brain thought of it when I woke up. I sort of feel disgusted with myself but I really needed to write it out of my system.**

**Sorry if this is bad, it's my first Lemon**

**Also dirty blond is a real hair color**

**So I guess you can try to enjoy…?**

* * *

Finral was scared, no that's an understatement, he was terrified. Why you ask? Well it all started out simple, he was assigned to mission along side other members of his squad. It was a pretty strong team too; Vanessa, Gauche, Charmy, Asta and himself. They where supposed to investigate a series of kidnapping, arrest the kidnappers and save the people who were taken.

Sounds pretty normal, and for the most part it went pretty normal. Charmy figured out that it was a group of chefs who where kidnapping the people for personal gain. Who also was pretty pissed that they ruined food with a sleeping potion. Asta and Gauche beat the crap out of the group, Vanessa made sure no one escaped and Finral evacuated the kidnapped people.

Everything went well except at the end. The dirty blond secured the safety of the last evacuators and went back to help his friends. They only had the boss of the kidnappers left to beat, however he made a surprise attack. Rendering the spatial magic user powerless by tying him in magic rope. If it wasn't for the teamwork of his teammates he wasn't sure if he would be drinking with Vanessa right now.

Now here's the thing, he's currently dating his captain; Yami Sukehiro. That in itself was not an issue. The problem is that Yami is a bit overprotective and controlling. Combined with his slightly mean personality he can be a bit rough in bed with Finral. So yeah he was scared what might happen if he went back to the base. Instead he decided to hit a bar and drink with the Black Bull's witch.

"So you guys are into SM? Or is it more like light bondage?" the drunken witch asked her friend. Almost spitting out his drink the dirty blond couldn't believe his ears. Sure he only told the thread-magic user of his relationship with the captain, and very few times the business in the bedroom, but the woman should have some brakes in her.

Coughing hard before answering, the brunet tried his best to put up a poker face. "W-what makes you say that". "Oh my god you guys are" Vanessa said slightly shocked, "Who knew that the captain was kinky. Who knew you were kinky for that matter". "Shut up he's the one who just suddenly gagged me out of nowhere, and played with me all night" an embarrassed Finral tried to defend himself. "But you guys are still doing it otherwise we wouldn't be here now" Vanessa countered.

"So is it really that bad?" the pinknette asked, while petting her red cat. "He once tied me naked to the bed for three hours leaving me alone and the door unlocked" the spatial-magic user was covering his face to hide his blush. "_That's pretty terrible_" the female thought to herself. Suddenly noticing a familiar figure walking into the bar she quickly tried to change the direction.

"B-but hey he isn't a terrible person, tell me some of the nice things he did for you?" she asked with slightly shaken voice. Removing his hands from his face, the wizard stared at his drink before finally answering. "He doesn't show it that much but he still cares a lot. He'll always protect me if I really will die, and sometimes he's better at flirting than me. I really like being hugged by him but sometimes I'm wonder if I'm just a toy for him" he confessed.

Suddenly his nose caught the smell of tobacco and he could feel a familiar warmth enveloping his back. Felling his heart beating faster out of fear he hoped that the person behind was not his captain. Upon hearing an answer to his question being whispered into his ear he knew was done for. "Are you an idiot? Of course I love you, dumbass".

* * *

After Yami found Finral in the bar he quickly grabbed him, making sure he couldn't escape. The brunet accepted his fate and opened a portal to the base. Once there they went into the black haired male's bedroom and talked out about what happened. Yami was pissed about the fact he had to hear what that kidnapper did to Finral from one of his juniors, and not directly from the spatial-magic user himself. His partner apologized and promised to never do it again. Deciding he would sleep together with his captain tonight.

While the dirty blond was changing, the raven haired male would get his pillow and night clothing from his lovers room. When Finral had stripped down to his green boxers he jumped on top of the bed as soon as he saw the muscular male come into the room with the rope. Using the pillow as shield, to keep his captain away from him.

"WAIT, WAIT WHY ARE YOU STILL MAD?" the young wizard yelled his question to his lover. "I SAID I WAS SORRY DIDN'T I?", "You did and I accepted your apology" his captain replied, "So then why are you holding up that piece of rope?" the spatial magic user pointed at the red rope in his partner's hand. "Because I realized I haven't forgiven you for trying to run away from me. So I decided to punish you a little bit" the bigger male smirked.

Before the dirty blond could even react to that statement, Yami made him drop the pillow by pulling Finral close to his chest. "Be prepared" he passionately started to kiss his lover. The spatial magic user could not win the fight for dominance and let the other take control over his mouth. The older wizard was re-exploring the other's wet cave, tasting the alcohol his partner recently drank. Feeling as though their tongues were going to melt together Finral tried to hold on to his captain only to feel that his hands were tied behind his back.

Finally letting go of the younger male to let him breath some air, the dark magic user looked down at his work. His lover was heavily panting for air, while struggling to free his hands. The captain of the Black Bulls had made a pentagram harness with the red rope. He had tied his lovers arms in such a way that his elbows didn't stick out from the back, but most of all he loved the dazed look in his partner's eyes. He smirked as soon as he saw what was happening in the lower region.

"I see someone's excited" he grabbed the clothed member of his subordinate. Holding back a moan Finral forced himself to look the muscular man in the eyes. "I-it's yo-ur fault-t" he managed to say, "P-please tell m-me you lock-ed the door-r?". "Don't worry I did" Yami said, pinching and pulling at the young wizard nipple which caused him to moan loudly. "Although it seems you won't be able to hold that voice of yours in" biting down on the other nipple.

Finral mumbled something and although the black-magic user knew exactly what he meant, he decided tot tease the man. "What was that I couldn't hear you" he teased, biting down at skin around the dirt blond's neck and collarbone. Knowing damn well he was being teased the spatial-magic user said the same thing louder, close to yelling. "Please g-gag me Yami" his face turning into a deeper shade of red.

"Fine by me" placing one more kiss on the males lips, the black haired male stood up from the bed and retrieved a wooden box from his closet. Opening the box he retrieved a penis gag from it. Opening his mouth, Finral took the gag in, letting his partner tying the gag tied behind his back.

Looking at his captive lover the muscular wizard decided it was time to truly start the punishment. He grabbed the pillows and put them against the headboard of his bed. Laying Finral on top of them, he pulled down the green boxers to reveal his lover's dick. The dirty blond shivered a bit when the cold air hit his member but gave a muffled moan as soon as his captain sucked it for a little bit.

The black-magic user then proceeded by grabbing more restraints from the box. He tied Finral's feet apart from each other with a spread bar, but made sure he himself could still fit in the space between his lovers legs. Playing with the younger male balls for a moment, he grabbed one item the dirty blond didn't even knew they had; a cock and ball ring. Making muffled noises of disagreement, Finral tried his best to indicate he didn't want it on.

"You don't want this?" Yami asked, holding up the restraint. The spatial-magic user nodded furiously. "Too bad this is necessary for your punishment" the captain then putted it on the squirming dick of the brunet. "Now you're probably wondering what your punishment is?" Yami asked to the tied up Finral who carefully nodded. "It's very simple" his captain explained, while he stripped himself of his clothes. "I am gonna fuck you three times in a row and you're not allowed to cum anytime.

Making grunting noises and shaking his head the younger wizards complaints were ignored by the older male, who was busy covering three fingers with lube. The complaints soon turned to muffled moans as he felt two fingers scissoring him. He became a complete mess when he felt a third finger being added into his hole.

"It's a good thing we've done it often enough so I can prep you just fast enough" Yami licked Finral's ear, feeling how the other was shuddering by his touch. Pulling out his fingers he could hear the spatial-magic user whine because of his lost. Position himself between the dirty blonds legs, he smirked before thrusting his dick into his cute lover.

The black-magic user hoped he could make Finral scream with pleasure, but because he was horny he quickly came inside the younger wizard, much to his own dissatisfaction. "Tch, you're lucky only two more times" The captain semi glared at him. "_Why are you glaring? You're not the one who was a dick up his ass full of semen_" the tied up young wizard thought to himself as soon as he saw the sneer.

Pulling out of the spatial magic user Yami turned Finral around so he was supporting himself on his knees. Leaning against pillows the dirty blond realized they we're going to do it doggy style next. Feeling the older male dick again inside of him made his heart beat harder, wishing his captain would his prostate already.

His wish got granted, as soon as the black haired male hit the desired area he could feel a jolt of electricity go through his brain. He moaned so hard that even the gag wasn't enough to silence it. "Oh I see hit your sweet spot" Yami realized. Taking full advantage of the dirty blond sweet spot, he quickened his pace. Finral though his dick was on fire. He wanted to come so badly right now, really bad. So bad he that he felt tears forming.

As the older male came for the second time he panted and looked down at male wanting to tease him again. Pulling the spatial-magic user closer to his chest he then noticed tears falling down. Knowing something was wrong he quickly untied the gag, before asking what was wrong an answer was pretty much yelled at him. "YAMI-SAN PLEASE LET ME COME, PLEASE, OH PLEASE, PLEASE. I DON'T LIKE THIS THING AT ALL. I WANT TO COME WITH YOU" the dirty blond begged.

Realizing his mistake the captain of the Black Bulls quickly untied the younger male from his restraints. Before he could do the same for the ring his partner put his arms around his neck and started sobbing. He tightly hugged his lover, whispering sweet nothings and apologies. "Sorry Finral, I went over the line here". "Yeah you did" the spatial-magi user called out his partner, eyes red from the crying.

"This thing really sucks, and did you really have to glare at me?" he continued to complain as Yami wiped away his tears. "But you're right. I should have apologized for avoiding you" the dirty blond admitted. "I'm sorry". "Me too, I'm not sure how to apologized, but how about I fulfill that demand of yours as a start" the black haired male removed the ring.

Gently he held the young wizard's dick and his own and started pumping it. Steadying and supporting himself the spatial magic user put his legs around the older male and dug his nails into that muscular body. When they came close to ecstasy, they started panting harder, hot sweat covering their body. The dirty blond looked with his brown eyes into the black ones of his partner. "Yami-san I love you" he yelled as they both came. Catching his breath, the black-magic user kissed the younger male forehead, "I love you too Finral".

* * *

After cleaning themselves up in the baths and (thankfully) changing the sheets. The wizards just put on their underwear, got in bed and snuggled up to each other. "By the way" Yami started, "The wizard king awarded you with a star for quick and safe transport of the hostages". "Really!" Finral eyes widened of surprise.

"Yeah, good job" the black haired wizard, ruffled the dirty blond's hair. "You did well" he coplimented. The spatial-magic user smiled softly and enjoyed the attention he was getting. Noticing that the petting stopped he looked up and saw that his captain fell asleep. Smiling he grabbed the blanket, covered them both, snuggled closer to the muscular male. He whispered good night to his love and fell asleep

Bonus

"Hey Magna-senpai what's wrong" Asta walked up to the his surperior. Noticing he was standing in front of their captains room he asked what seemed natural "Do you want to speak to Yami-san?". Snapping out his daze, still red from what he just heard he made a split-second decision. "A-Asta, tell me more about your mission. The captain is busy now and my question can wait" he asked, guiding his junior to the dining hall.

* * *

**I feel a bit ashamed, but at the same time pretty good. Writing really is therapeutic. Funny enough at some point I forgot I was writing smut and just focused on writing stuff good.**

**That said I don't plan on writing a Lemon anytime soon so I hoped you guys enjoyed. Tell me what are you guys thoughts on the story. Was it hot enough for you? Did you like it?**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review**


End file.
